Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to momentum transfer communication systems. Specifically, embodiments of the present invention are directed to encoding or decoding a received signal using momentum transfer encoding and/or decoding techniques.
Background
The proliferation of mobile communications platforms is challenging capacity of networks largely because of the ever increasing data rate at each node. This places significant power management demands on power consuming devices, such as personal computing devices, as well as on cellular and WLAN terminals, or any other device that utilizes power or energy stored in a power storage device. The increased data throughput translates to shorter meantime between battery charging cycles and increased thermal footprint.